1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to mobile transaction processing devices.
2. Introduction
Current processes on aircraft are manual paper logs or require the removal of the equipment such as point of sale devices from the aircraft to another physical location typically in the airport proximity, to secure connectivity to various ground processor systems. Neither method is conducive to in-flight authorization for such services as duty free. Removing the devices from the aircraft incurs substantial costs for the airline including additional device costs, repair, and additional labor costs to update the devices (either catering or security staff). Current methods are costly and time consuming and the inherent delay contributes to possible lost revenue. Current methods also require that the devices be serviced outside the aircraft which also require substantially larger inventories of devices to ensure that charged devices are available for deployment as other devices have been removed for charging.